


Meant for you

by panna_acida



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Series, M/M, Maybe a little OOC, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Aomine saw the red haired boy was during his childhood, arond his ten years after escaping his fathers wrath...<br/>The second time the two boys mets, was during Aomines first witch hunt withe the oldest family member, around his 13 years of life, and that was something he wasn’t proud of...</p><p> </p><p>English is not my native lenguage, no beta'd sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The first time Aomine saw the red haired boy was during his childhood, arond his ten years after escaping his fathers wrath, because of a fight regarding his future as the heir of the house of hunters, like his father before him, but he didn’t wanted to do it, he didn’t want to inherit anything like that, so he did the only thing he was good at, ascaping. He runned away in the depth of the forest and there, after loosing track of the path he found a strange boy with bright red hair crunched down in the middle of a pile of dried leaves moving around with little nervous movement searching franctically for something he didn’t know, and strangely didn’t want to know at all.

On the other side the red haired boy stopped, or better, freezed after hearing some rumors behind him, and slowly turned around his head just to find another boy around his age looking at him curiously with tilted head, raised eyebrown and eyes so full of life.  
They just looked at each other for a while till the one standing started to talk scaring the red one, that just runned away with his hands full of dead leaves, leaving a red trail of leaves behind him.

The second time the two boys mets, was during Aomines first witch hunt withe the oldest family member, around his 13 years of life, and that was something he wasn’t proud of, because the red haired was in a corner crying and he knew that was his fault, his family fault for making a little boy cry, but at the same time he was fascinated because the red haired boy was trying with all of his tenacy to not cry at the sight in front of him, where a beautiful lady with bright red hair and a sweet smile, was tied on a pile of chapped woods, to be burned with other woman accused of witchcraft… that was the moment when he decided he wanted to talk to the boy, and that’s when everything started.

After that day the two boys started hang out really often, without both their parents knowing. Because the background of both family, but that didn’t the boys, even after the blue haired boy parents found out about the friendship, restraining him.

But during their 16 years of life everything changed for the worst.

A new hunting started, and the red head boy family was one of the first taken.  
Aomine fought with all his will, fought his parents and all the village, gaining only bruises and curses other then a broken heart, and for a whole year he managed to hide the red head from the insanity around them, but a night everything crushed down.  
His parents followed him in the little cave where the other boy was hiding, and there they taken him with force, shouting ” worlock, worlock!” like an old chant, and Aomine fought, kicking and punching everyone how tried to separete them, but nothing changed, nothing. All of his word, all of his prayer nothing reached the deaf hears of his fellow citizens.  
He was only chained and locked down in a jail for the time they needed. A jail with a good view of the public square where the sentence was held, a place where his eyes burned for the first time with endless rage.

He couldn’t do anything, the only thing he could do was watch, scream and cry when his friends… when the boy he started to love was burnt alive in front of his eyes, so he did the only thing he could do, seal a path whitout escape giving away his soul, only to see again that smile, only to be able to touch that boy again.

And this is where the story began, a story of two lonely soul destinated to chase each other, dying and suffering in an infinite circle till everything could stop… and a promise fulfilled.

A promise of love.


	2. For one day...

Aomine didn’t know why he was so attracted to that little boy with red hair, he didn’t know why he started to move in the said boy direction, but seeing the red head playing in a corner with some crayon on a old and scratched wall, with his head lulling from side to side like someone who is starting to fall asleep, and seeing that... something switched inside his mind.   
A strange desidere to know the boy was awakened inside of him, to touch that little boy, to protect him to… and the boy crushed on the wet and muddy street like a ragged doll, coughing and clutching his chest like he was in pain.

So Aomine stood there frozen by the view in front of his eyes. 

He didn’t knew what to do, he didn’t know what was happening, he only knew that he wanted to help the boy, so he forced his body to move, run and crunch near the boy to be able to see that face, and when he did it, strange memories started to flood in his mind.

Memories of a different life, memories of red, memories of loss, memories of laughing and one sided love, memories of death, and one name that slipped out of his mouth “Kagami?” Aomine blurted without thinking, and at the mention of his name, the little boy opened his eyes revealing a beautiful red irises, before shutting down again with a new fit of cough. So Aomine did the only one thing he needed to do, he took the little boy in his arm, a boy so thin and light for his age, a body of an ill person, but he didn't need to think about that now, he only needed to take Kagami to the nearest hospital. So after secured the red head in his arm, Aomine started to run and run without looking back.

He runned and runned, bumping into other people, sending curses, and at the same time trying not to hurt more the boy that seamed to fall asleep in his arm.

He remembered, remembered very well the pact sealed with the demon, and yes, now he can touch again the boy but... this isn't him, this little boy isn't the Kagami he loved, not yet that's why he started to slow down till stopping near a little park looking at the sleeping figure in his arm feeling his breath fade and leaving him and that...

"If... if i had found you sooner, maybe all of the pain you suffered never happened, but" Aomine moved slowly toward an isolated bench, knowing perfectly that the boy is going to die, again, but the memories of the contract, the "memories" mumbled out loud sitting on the cold and wet wood "why my memories didn't awakened before, but only now?" asked to himself, before moving his eyes back to Kagami face and let his finger trace the now cold skin of the dying boy in his arm.

All of his fault for sealing the pact, all of his fault for loving an innocent person, all of his fault for not awake his memories before, but now is too late, his birthday was yesterday and he was a day late.

"I'm sorry Kagami" Aomine kissed lightly the dead boys forhead, raising up from his seat "but i promise i will found you next time" another kiss, before starting to move toward his home "so we could live togheter, the next time, we could love each other..." but he knew perfectly well that isn't so simple.

But he promised himself to never give up, for Kagami and for himself. NEVER.


	3. not again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't supposed to be like that, but here he was againg at the same point.

Aomine looked in the mirror, watching a face that was his face but at the same time wasn't, younger, red hair (like him) and green green eyes, everything was different but at the same time everything was the same.   
This time when he finally regained his memories of the past life, every single piece of memories that haunted him in his previous years clicked at the right place, but the problem this time was to find the red head and hope that the boy mantained his characteristic red hair and eyes, even if he knew that the soul was the important one, the one that lead him to Kagami the first time, but... first of all he need to start his research, he need to find him before it's too late, before everything fall down again.

One year passed and now he was 16, but no Kagami in sight, he tried, he did everything he could do in that weak body of his, he used all the possible way to find the other boy before it was too late, before everything could crush down again. 

But no Kagami.

And at that, he started even to think that the red head was already dead, or not born at all, or worst, lived in an another country where he couldn't go where he couldn't reach maybe dying in that moment, maybe...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" a scream reached his ears throught the hallway, making him jolt from his crunched position on the floor of his room and sprint toward the open door and down the stairs, nearly falling missing some steps, but reaching the first floor Aomine saw one of the maid pointing toward the studio where his father always loved to lock himself to study or read, and then pointing his eyes on the boy and starting to cry.

"What's happening" aked the bo with a hint of fear in his voice moving his first step toward the woman, after arriving on the floor.

"Your father... i..." she shuttered and scrolled her head trying to talk again even with tears falling from his face "... i'm sorry, but your father is dead" she ended closing his eyes, sobbing.

"he is not..." started Aomine in a low voice, feeling his steps more and more heavy, with every centimeter gained in the direction of the study "he was ok less then an hour ago..." said, and finally entering the room Aomine froze on the door... red... red everywhere and two world that crushed everything "burn warlock" making him realize the cruelty of the fate... 

"Kagami..." wispered starting to move again toward his father... Kagami... HIS Kagami... and freh tears started to roll off of his face.

"Young Mastar how did you know your father previous name?" were the last words he heard coming from his nanny, he didn't know was there, before starting to scream, clutching his head and falling in the darknest of his worst dream.

_It wasn't supposed to end like that._

_It wasn't supposed to end so early... it wasn't supposed to even be like that... but everything happened... and now he was alone again, alone without love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if this took so long, but i was actually stuck with this fic, so if this doesn't make sense i'm sorry, but at last the new chapter before christmast


	4. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami always loved and hated the color blue, from what he could remeber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami POV before the last chapter.

Kagami always loved and hated the color blue, from what he could remember.

His really first memory about that color, or the emotion that caused in him.   
Was during his last kindergarten years, when a boy around his age walked inside his classroom with that bright blue t-shirt, a blue that catches his little eyes making it shine and something move inside his head, and like a moth is attracted to the flame his hand darted out and the boy with the shirt flopped down crying out loud, but even after that his hand never leaved that shirt because the color was like his hair, like that man hair, but when the teacher rushed toward them Kagami finally left the other boy free to return to his playing.

The second vivid memory about his past life, or what he thought could be, was around his eight year when he witnesses the death of his mother in a car accident, where fire enveloped the car, burning her alive in that vivid red and painful rush of memories, when everything went black and the reality was mixed with the dream, leaving him in a confused state.  
When he woke up after that, he was laying on a bed in an hospital all bandaged, with his father near him, sleeping on a chair, and past and present mixed like a whirlwind in his damaged head.

After the accident, his father was transferred for work in America, making possible for both of them to leave all the painful memories behind, in a country he didn’t know anymore.   
The new life in a new country was everything he needed, everything to delete the memories, everything… but that blue always haunted him, no matter how many times he tried, that blue was always with him, but thanks to Himuro his life changed again, for the better.  
Basketball engulfed his entire life, and even that color faded a little from his memories.

But nothing goes as planned, nothing in his life is stable, everything change and Kagami was back again in Japan, the country of his past, the country of his mother, the country that now he need to start call home again.

New school, new friends, new basketball club, everything was exciting and fresh in his mind that the “past” just faded from his memory leaving only the present, and at the end knowing about the so called “Generation of Miracle” sparked new life in his sleeping heart.   
And like that everything started again. The match, the training session, Kuroko and Nigou... _that damn dog_... Kise, Midorima and then him, the so called ace, Aomine Daiki, now in front of him with a bored expression, with his balls in his hand and that blue blue eyes, the color of his dream, the color of his past, but this boy in front of him isn’t the same of his dream, this one is arrogant, cocky and cold, the one in the dream, was a real dream and like that should stay, a beautiful and untouchable dream. 

His first idea was burned in his head during their first official match, when Aomine practically destroyed Seirin all alone, but in a some kind of way Kagami started to admire that boy, that prodigy.  
“Amazing…” yes, Aomine was really amazing, and maybe all that façade was only a mask to hide something more painful, something that... no, Kagami tried in all of the way to not cling to the idea the Aomine was really the man in his dream, but the look in his eyes, and that strange attachment he feels for the boy didn’t help at all.

At the end Aomine was the fire, and he was the moth. Kagami was sure that encounter could change his entire life, for the better or the worst, he didn’t know, not now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please, i want to know if someone is interested at reading this story or if i need to leave it as a drabble and nothing more >.
> 
> edit: thanks for all the feedback, this story will continue and like everyone can see, there will be 5 chapter ♥


End file.
